


Elation

by galacticlance



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fireflies, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Ruthari Week, Ruthari Week 2020, except they're called glowflies bc why not, fading, glowing, nervous Runaan, proposal, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlance/pseuds/galacticlance
Summary: Ruthari Week 2020 Day 2Prompt: Glowing/Fading------As  predicted, Ethari had unconsciously - or perhaps consciously, who knew - led them to the glowfly grove.It was one of his favourite places, and for a good reason. By day, the grove was almost like any other grove. Trees gnarled and twisted with age, weeping their leaves downwards. Long grass, dotted with wildflowers.But come dusk, the entire grove lit up. Literally.Hundreds upon thousands of glowflys took to the air, twinkling like stars fallen from above. They would meander in the air, dancing with one another, floating on the breeze, until the sun rose and extinguished their lights.------Runaan has never loved anyone more than he has Ethari, and he doubts he ever will. He wants to spend his life at the tinker's side, together. He may be nervous, but he's also excited. Excited for what is to come. All he has to do, is ask.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Elation

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Ruthari week is (surprisingly) done! At this rate I should hopefully be able to get them all done in time. Hopefully. It depends what's happening with a planned two day holiday with friends. That I may or may not have been trying to ignore in the hopes it will go away. It hasn't. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. This was the second hardest day with me to come up for a plot for. The hardest goes to day 6, with the prompt light/shadow. But I finally got an idea today that kindaaaa fits. Oh well, I'll just make it fit. But despite this being one of the hardest, I reckon it'll be one of my favourites when the week is up. I really liked writing it. That is, when I wasn't procrastinating by learning Aaravos' theme on the piano.
> 
> Once again, Ally beta'd this. I've said it before and I'll say it again, but her comments and critiques do wonders for a piece. Find her on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/okerzaude) and say hi.
> 
> While you're there, I also have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galacticlance), [Tumblr](https://galacticlance.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/galacticlance_/) and I'm not afraid to drop the links whenever I please.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!!

It had taken some very careful planning on Runaan’s behalf to get Ethari where he was now. Sitting atop his beloved Shadowpaw, riding through the forest with Runaan. Some careful suggestions over the past few days, that he hadn’t been out in a while, that he wanted some time for just the two of them.

He needn't worry about arriving at his chosen destination - Ethari visited whenever he had the chance, they would end up there in due time. 

It had also taken quite an effort on Tiadrin and Lain’s part to distract Ethari when Runaan needed to use his tools. They all knew how hard it was to drag him away from his work, and yes, they did actually  _ drag _ him away, under the ruse that he’d ‘been holed up for too long, Rayla was missing him’.

Because no matter how hard he looked, no elf could even begin to match Ethari’s skill at metalcraft. He needed the cuff to be perfect, and he didn’t trust any of the grove’s other smiths. Of course, he couldn’t ask Ethari to craft  _ himself _ an engagement cuff, that was just wrong. So he took matters into his own hands. 

Over the years, the tinker had taught him bits and pieces here and there, enough - with a healthy amount of curses and frustration, and possibly maybe Tiadrin’s help - to craft a suitable cuff. 

It wasn’t anything special, apart from the fact it was the most precious thing in Runaan’s life beside Ethari. But looks wise, it wasn’t much. Just a plain cuff of silver, with a turquoise coloured gem set into the middle. Something of him that Ethari would have with him always, no matter what happened. 

The cuff was hidden away in the folds of his clothing, Ethari still completely unaware that this was more than a regular ride. Every so often, Runaan would brush the lump with the back of his hand, just making sure it was still there. Reassuring himself. Reminding himself.

“You’re awfully quiet today,” Ethari said, snapping Runaan from his blank stare forwards while he momentarily lost himself to the depths of his mind. “Is something up? You’ve been like this for a week or so.” 

“I’m fine, I promise.” Runaan shook his head to clear it, smiling softly at his not-yet-husband. “It’ll make sense soon, my love.” 

This part of the forest was familiar. The tall trees, huge from the centuries they had stood, and the smaller ones, reaching towards the sky, drinking in the last of the sunlight that fell through the leaves as the sky darkened. 

In a way, the familiarity calmed Runaan. While he may be in uncharted waters mentally, at least he knew his way around physically. And besides, the forest would never cease to be beautiful - and his home. 

“Mysterious…” Ethari grinned, pulling his Shadowpaw up next to Runaan’s Moonstrider. “What have you planned, and where are we going? Is this an abduction?” 

He was quick to catch on, and Runaan found himself groping for an answer that didn’t give anything away.

“Nothing! I thought this was just a ride in the forest, since I have time before my next mission. That is, unless  _ you _ have anything hidden up your sleeve,” he joked, drawing the attention away from what he did indeed have  _ literally _ hidden up his sleeve. Or well, close enough.

“I don’t quite believe you, but we both know you’ll never give in, so I’ll let it go. On another note, thank you for this ride. It’s nice to get out of the grove with you.” Ethari leant over and pressed a kiss to Runaan’s cheek.

“Thank  _ you _ for agreeing to come. I feel that I haven’t been out for my own purposes in forever.” Runaan was grateful, even if this ride hadn’t’ve had so much to it, he would’ve been. For one, it took his mind off what he was about to do, provided him with a distraction from his anxious thoughts. 

As predicted, Ethari had unconsciously - or perhaps consciously, who knew - led them to the glowfly grove. 

It was one of his favourite places, and for a good reason. By day, the grove was almost like any other grove. Trees gnarled and twisted with age, weeping their leaves downwards. Long grass, dotted with wildflowers. 

But come dusk, the entire grove lit up. Literally.

Hundreds upon thousands of glowflys took to the air, twinkling like stars fallen from above. They would meander in the air, dancing with one another, floating on the breeze, until the sun rose and extinguished their lights.

Ethari had discovered the grove before Runaan had properly met him, and after their relationship bloomed from frivolous to something deeper, Runaan had been allowed to see what Ethari held close to his heart.

From then on, it had been  _ their _ grove. They would come to talk, to dance, to simply lie with each other and watch the moon’s path across the sky. It was the perfect place to propose.

They tied their mounts to a tree, just to ensure they didn’t run off and find themselves lost. And, Runaan thought, so they didn’t interrupt. 

Ethari had already wandered into the middle of the grove, flurries of glowflies illuminating the evening air in his wake. 

With his back to Runaan, a face turned to the sky, he looked ethereal. Unreal. Glowing. What had Runaan done to deserve an elf so incredible?

Whatever it was, he was infinitely grateful.

With a deep breath to steady his dancing nerves, Runaan unearthed the cuff from his tunic, holding it with reverence. It was time.

Quietly, he joined Ethari, taking his hand and simply standing there for a few, wonderful, moments. 

It was time. Whether he liked it or not, it was time. He would do this, he could do this, he just had to… he just had to start talking.

“Ethari?” He hated to break the silence, but it was necessary. 

“Hm?” The tinker turned to look at him.

“There’s something I would like to ask…” Why was this so hard?

“Is this about whatever you’ve been hiding recently?” Ethari’s mouth hitched up into an affectionate, somewhat teasing smile.

Another deep breath. “I suppose you could say that. Well, yes. Yes, it is.”

“Well then, fire away.” Ethari had turned to give Runaan his full attention.

Hesitantly, Runaan slipped his hand from the other’s, taking a small step back and clutching the cuff close to his chest.

“Ethari. I… I was going to write a speech, but I wasn’t sure what to say. I am still struggling. 

“You mean so much to me. More than anything else I’ve ever known. I can’t find the words, not because I haven’t looked, but because I don’t think they actually exist. I love you. I’ve said that a lot, but I do, truly, wholly, more than anything else. Without you, I don’t know what would become of me. Ethari, I… I love you, and I want to be with you for as long as I live. So I was wondering -  _ hoping _ ... “ He glanced up to meet Ethari’s eyes, getting momentarily captivated by the look of love and surprise that had taken over Ethari’s face. “I was hoping, would you… would you marry me?”

As if those four words were some sort of cue, the glowflys enveloped the pair in a glowing swirl, casting their light over Ethari’s smile, softer than the finest of silk. 

Runaan could have sworn his heart stopped beating in that moment. He could have sworn they stood for a thousand years, and he knew he wasn’t breathing. Until Ethari’s reply fell from his lips.

“Yes.”

All it took was that one word, just one word for both to fall into each other. An embrace so tender, so loving, so warm he wanted to live in this moment. He had done it. They would be together until the end of time.

Even when they were apart, Ethari still held him close, smile so wide it crinkled his nose and scrunched his eyes. 

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.” Even his voice carried a brightness that could not be ignored, and Runaan suspected he was in much of a similar state.

Having admittedly almost forgotten until he felt the metal in his palm, Runaan presented the cuff. Once again, he all but held his breath in apprehension of Ethari’s response. 

“I hope it is adequate. I am not by any means a craftsman that can compare to you.”

“It’s beautiful.” Ethari’s hands cupped his, drawing them closer for a better look. “I don’t recognise the craftsmanship, who made it?”

“Well… I couldn’t find anyone who I thought would do it justice so… I made it. I’m sorry if it’s rather poor, as I said, my skills are nothing in comparison to yours.” He ducked his head away, bordering on embarrassed. 

“You made this… for me?” Ethari asked, awestruck. 

Runaan bit his lip. “As I said, I apologise for lack of quality.”

“I truly don’t know what you’re apologising for. It’s perfect, just like the elf who made it.” Ethari tilted Runaan’s face so he was looking into his eyes once more. “It is perfect. I promise.”

He leant down, indicating to Runaan to slip the cuff onto his horn. To make it properly official.

It was a perfect fit. 

Ethari stood and pulled him in again, this time for a kiss. 

“I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life at your side,” he whispered after he pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind Runaan’s ear. “Thank you for asking.”

“Thank you for saying yes.”

They stayed together, limbs entwined, until the glow of the bugs in the air faded.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I wish I could have, I did not get to binge read Ruthari all day. Life kinda got in the way. But I still have one to rec, don't worry.
> 
> [i wish to see you with a hundred eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564208) by bomshells/Nour is an achingly sweet story of how young Runnan and Ethari met and fell in love. I shall say no more, but I read it a while ago and it's stuck with me and still makes me feel warm and fuzzy just thinking about it. 
> 
> Nour has [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIormichiru) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshells/pseuds/bombshells)
> 
> Once again, I shall unashamedly link my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galacticlance), [Tumblr](https://galacticlance.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/galacticlance_/). I really need to do the insta posts but I haven't had the time yet. Oops. Oh well.
> 
> To close, I shall leave you with this one line:  
> plz comment i will love you for forever


End file.
